


Fake Fangs

by PoruPoru_Sama



Series: McCree Never gets a Break [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby McCree, Dirty Talk, Halloween Party Mentions, Listen is sounds like it's dub con but, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom reader??, Reader spoils Mccree, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, alcohol mention, everything is completely consensual, lowkey monster hunter au, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoruPoru_Sama/pseuds/PoruPoru_Sama
Summary: After a Halloween party, the brave monster hunter Jesse McCree confronts the cunning, not to meantion undead, Viscount of he castle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I wrote this is because I saw a picture of really cute balls being played with and immediately thought about McCree after.

Halloween had arrived much quicker than you originally thought, but you had been prepared for awhile now. It was rare for something like this to happen, but 76 agreed to throwing a costume part for all of the agents. After some discussion with your roommate, you both had decided to match costumes. Your roommate would be the brave, dashing monster hunter while you were the cunning, seductive vampire.

Admittedly you weren't expecting Jesse to have gone all out like this. He had gone miles farther than you had. If you hadn't known him previously, you would have legitimately believed that Jesse was in fact a monster hunter.

You on the other hand....

You had worn a simple fancy white button up with high waist pants, a cape, and those fake fangs that stuck to your teeth with putty. Adding to this, you had purchased a long, white wig to wear as well. To at least compensate for your clearly cheap costume, you had gone over the top with your makeup (However if anyone asked it was face paint). You had painted your skin pale, put on bright red lipstick, and added a bit of fake blood tricking down the corner of your mouth. All around your eyes was dark eye shadow, a bit of red tricking through the edges in the design of tiny veins. You also put in bright yellow contacts. It was a nice contrast to everything else.

"Y'know, Darlin' I think ya got the seductive bit of the whole 'cunning, seductive vampire' down to the t. Not so sure about the cunning part though."

You let out a snort at this before slipping into the persona of a vampire.

"My, My, Hunter. Do you doubt my powers? I will make you greatly regret those words, insolent mortal."

Jesse raises an eyebrow at this, but chuckles before playing along.

"And here you are doubtin' my abilities as well. Shoot darlin', guess that don't make you very much different then an 'insolent mortal', Huh?"

You hiss dramatically.

"You will rue this day, Jesse McCree. I will make you into one of my servants if it's the last thing I do!"

 

The air is tense for a moment between you two before you both let out a laugh, the tension fading immediately.

 

\---------

 

The party had gone fairly well. Everyone had loved both you and Jesse's costumes, but it was the Junkers who won the costume contest that was held without anyone's knowing till the end of the party.

There was indeed alcohol involved, and it did lead to an.... interesting conversation, but tonight you'd have to thank it for this drunken decision.

 

You were pinned to the wall of your room, Jesse's lips moving against yours feverishly, his gun held to your chest. He pulled away with a deep growl, looking into your eyes, the gun pressed uncomfortably against your chest.

"Give it up, (y/n). Your days of bloodsuckin' ends tonight."

You hiss at this, baring your fangs at him.

"That's only what you think, foolish vampire hunter, but on this day it is you who will finally be mine."

With another dramatic hiss, you push him away, now pinning him to the wall. You grab the gun in his hand and yank it away from him, tossing it somewhere in the room. Jesse growls, struggling in your grip. You grin at this and bury your face into the crook of his neck. Your tongue pokes out of your mouth, trailing up the crook of his neck to his jaw. Jesse froze with this action, glaring daggers at you as you pressed your face back into the crook of his neck. With a hiss, you pulled down his turtleneck and bit down on the exposed flesh, the fake fangs pressing on his skin harshly, but not hard enough that he would actually bleed.

Jesse let out an audible groan, tilting his head back to offer you more space to work with. You purred out a small laugh, sucking at the skin you had bit for a moment before pulling away.

"My my, what a good little human you've become."

Your hand came to his jaw, forcing him to look at you.

"So beautiful."

Your hand trailed down to his chest, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders before going to grip one of his somewhat soft pecks.

"So obedient."

Your hand trailed further down his stomach to stop at his pants, palming the bulge that was beginning to form.

"So eager..."

You continued palming at him, going back to bite another spot on his neck. He leaned his head back, a soft noise escaping his lips.

"And so willing too. Such a good human you are, hunter."

You squeezed at the bulge on his pants before pulling him off the wall and leading him to your bed.

"Good, obedient humans deserve reward, what say you, pet?"

You pushed him down, his back hitting the bed with a soft thud. You didn't hesitate to begin removing every little pouch, belt, or accessory on him before beginning to tear at his shirt. You let out a pleased breath at the sight of his now bare torso.

"Such a lovely body you have, hunter."

You emphasized your point by squeezing one of his hairy pecs, your hand trailing down to squeeze his slightly chubby belly.

"So soft and malleable."

You straddled his hips, leaning down to take one of his erect nipples into your mouth. A small moan resonated from your throat as you lightly nipped at the protruding flesh. His breath hitched at this, making a grin spread across your lips. You continued your ministrations, making loud sucking noises and a few moans, effectively making his face darken a few more shades of red. You pulled away, grinning at him before moving to his other nipple, keeping your eyes on him the entire time. Watching him fall apart under you was something else entirely. Despite not really being touched yourself, every gasp, every whimper, every little noise he made made your cock twitch eagerly in the confines of your pants. You were getting just as eager as he was.

You hand wanders down his chest towards his belt buckle, struggling to undo it before removing it and unzipping his pants. He looked down at you, his eyebrows furrowed. He was reluctant, but obedient no less. You yanked them down with his boxers to his knees, a growl escaping your throat as you do so. He makes eye contact with you for only a second before kicking his pants off the rest of the way and spreading his legs just enough to expose his dripping length. He wanted it, he wanted it bad and you could tell.

Well, no use in making him wait any longer.

You grab the base of his length and lower your head to the top of his cock, pressing your lips against it gently before pulling away in favor of stroking his sizable length. Your eyes scanned his body completely, fondly taking note of the red smudges of your lipstick from your costume, most notably around his nipples and the red bite mark on his neck.

God you wanted to take a picture of this moment. He was absolutely stunning under you, dripping pre and legs spread open, so openly exposing himself to you. Vaguely you wondered if this is how he felt whenever you were on the bottom and writhing like this.

Your cock twitches, effectively bringing you back to the sinful display in front of you. With a final gasp of breath, you lower your head down to the tip of his dick, taking the sensitive, leaking head into your mouth and sucking lightly.

"Such an eager little whore."

The cowboy's hips bucked up instinctively, a moan escaping his lips as you took more of him into your mouth, your nose almost touching the thick patch of pubic hair just above the base of his girthy dick. He was loving the treatment he was receiving, that much was evident by the insistent twitching of his hips and the chorus of your name spilling from his lips.

"Absolutely gorgeous, hunter."

You pulled back up to the tip, pressing your tongue against he underside of his blushing head before taking it back into your mouth. You pressed your fake fangs against his sensitive head gently, making him wince.

 

"R-Red, red. Red."

Immediately and gently you pulled away, looking at him with worry.

"Jesse,"

Your voice is soft and reassuring, your hand briefly moving to pet the top of his head,

"Is everything alright?"

He nods, a small breath of relief passing through his throat.

"Everythin' is alright just.... Just take out the fangs, alright?"

You smile at him and nod, pressing a kiss to his forehead before gently touching one of the fake fangs. You wiggled it briefly to loosen what held it in place before pulling it out and moving to the next one. You places both fangs on your night stand table, looking back at him. A loving smile formed on your lips as you spoke.

"Sorry, I got too into it. Green?"

He thought for a moment before nodding.

"Green."

He shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable before looking up at you, a nervous smile tugging at his lips. A soft chuckle passes your lips as you leaned down and took the head of his cock back into your mouth. He had gone somewhat soft while you removed the fangs, but that's something you could fix easily.

You reached up and pinched at one of his erect nipples while your probed the slit of his cock, moaning happily as you slowly began taking him deeper into your mouth. Just a bit more and your nose would touch the thick patch of hair at the base of his dick. You could feel him harden in your mouth as the tip of his cock breached your throat, your gag reflex making you clench around his cock. His hips stuttered, forcing himself deeper into your throat. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, but you wouldn't let up, not while Jesse looked so debauched like this.

His back arched off the bed, his jaw slack as you ravished his lower half. Your hand moved from his nipple to his heavy sack, rolling it in your hand, squeezing slightly ever so often. Jesse keened, his hips bucking into your mouth at the attention. You could feel him twitching in your throat and you could have sworn it was the hottest thing you've ever gotten to experience.

With a final harsh suck, you pulled away from his heated flesh, a line of spit connecting you to his tip before you had gone to far, making the saliva line break. You kneaded his hot sack, enjoying how malleable and hot they were in your hand.

"You enjoying yourself, Hunter?"

Jesse growled.

"I ain't ever gonna enjoy anythin' you do t'me."

This made you chuckle.

"Funny, your body is much more honest that what comes out of your mouth. Ah well, that's to be expected of stubborn humans, never accepting their defeat."

Your lips returned to his cock, lovingly wrapped around the middle of his throbbing length and sucking. Your hand continued squeezing his balls, your free hand pressing three fingers past his lips.

"I suggest you get them wet, otherwise they will go in dry."

It was less a threat and more a promise if anything. Reluctantly, Jesse began sucking and licking at all three of your digits, making them nice and slick for what you had planned next. You pulled your fingers from his mouth once you seemed them wet enough and pressed one around his rim, briefly dipping the tip inside enough to spread the spit around the walls of his greedy hole. Not too long after, you breached his twitching heat with your finger, one hand still kneading his balls, and your mouth wrapped around his massive length. Jesse's hips twitched eagerly as he was nearing his release.

This was a sign enough that you should probably speed things up just a bit.

You pressed your second finger inside of him, swirling the digits around and scissoring his tight heat open. Jesse spread his legs somewhat farther before one raised and rested on your shoulder. You paid no mind to it, instead focusing on tending to his throbbing cock, and needy hole.

Jesse's voice increased in pitch, moaning out your name like it was a prayer. His hips twitched, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as the pleasure slowly built up, warming his belly from the inside out. You pressed in a third finger, scissoring all three to stretch him out before cooking your fingers upwards against a nub of swollen flesh inside of him.

His entire body spasmed with the feeling of his prostate being stimulated.

You rubbed at it for a moment before somewhat roughly jabbing it.

Three quick thrusts of your fingers was all it took for him to release, a loud moan escaping his lips.

Your hand moved from his balls to his cock, milking as much cum out of him as you could before swallowing all that he has spurted into your willing mouth.

With a small smile you crawled up towards him, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

"Damn Darlin'. We need to do that more."

You chuckle at this, ignoring your own hard length between your legs.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

You leaned down, pressing a kiss to his chest before straddling his hips.

"I love spoiling you and appreciating your body."

It was his turn to chuckle, pulling you down into a loving kiss. His hand went down to your bulge, squeezing lightly.

"You didn't cum, Darlin'."

A soft chuckle escapes your lips.

"It's alright. What matters is that you feel good."

He thinks for a moment before pulling you down for another kiss, his hands moving to your thighs.

"Sorry darlin' that just don't sit well with me."

He kissed you once more looking up at you with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Besides, I ain't leavin' this castle till the vampire falls."

You giggle at this, leaning down and giving him one more kiss before slipping back into your vampire persona.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so damn self indulgent y'all have no fucking clue.


End file.
